


Cashing in a Favour

by rozey_woes



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Betrayal, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Manipulation, Phil is mentioned but not present, Sad, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, Toby Smith | Tubbo and TommyInnit Run Away, Traitor Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozey_woes/pseuds/rozey_woes
Summary: A different take on the stream where Techno and Tommy find Dream while in L'Manburg. Except Dream decides to use his favour this time instead of saving it, ordering Techno to hand Tommy over. Techno obeys.
Relationships: Tommyinnit & Tubbo, platonic friendships - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 316





	Cashing in a Favour

Tommy had felt his heart skip a beat when his eyes landed on Dream, who stood menacingly in front of the portal. He took in an audible, shaky breath, stepping backwards slightly, feeling Dream's eyes burn into his soul. Tommy gripped his shield nervously, hiding behind it. 

"...H-Hi Dream." Tommy uttered in a small voice, gulping. He wasn't supposed to be here. He wasn't even supposed to be allowed in the nether. 

"Hello." Dream replied back, a mix of annoyance and satisfaction evident in his voice. Of course, he'd finally caught Tommy red-handed. Dream took a confident step forward. "If I remember correctly, you're not supposed to be here, Tommy." he hummed.

Tommy trembled, biting his lip nervously. He unconsciously shifted closer to the older man standing beside him, hoping it would make him feel any less vulnerable. It didn't.

"Tommy, I got one of your discs back." Dream spoke, and Tommy froze. 

"...No you don't."

"Yeah. _I do._ "

Tommy was left speechless. He was suddenly filled with anger towards the opposing man. Feeling a bit more confident, he stepped forward. "You screwed me over, Dream." he glared at the man, clenching his hands onto fists. "You... You manipulated me." 

The words felt foreign on his tongue. He was still lost over how he should feel about Dream. On one hand, he thought Dream was only doing what was best for him. But now he isn't so sure about that. He'd heard from several sources that what Dream had been doing was called manipulation. He didn't like to think that he had actually been a victim of that.

Dream was silent for a few moments, letting out a disappointed sigh. "Tommy, I was the only one who visited you. I was the only one who was your friend."

"Y-You were terrible!" he interjected, though Dream still carried on.

"You betrayed me! You came here when you weren't supposed to be here, and you also left Logsteadshire, where I told you to stay. But you didn't. And now you're here causing problems again! As far as I've heard, you had a _hostage_!"

"It was to get back my discs so we can put an end to all of this." Tommy growled. "You were the only one who visited me because I'm the only one who stands up against you. You know what Dream? _I think you're scared of me._ "

"That's what it's always been about. Containing me. Making sure that little fly you put outside _stays outside._ " Tommy declared confidently, feeling better after getting all that off his chest. 

Dream was silent. He pulled out his sword, advancing on the teen quickly and stopping a few feet away from him. It surprised the boy, who flinched, stumbling back and hiding behind his shield.

"Listen, Tommy. You're going to come with me, or I'm going to burn your disc." the man ordered, holding the sword at him threateningly. Tommy froze, shaking now again. No- he didn't want to go with Dream. He choked on his words, trying to say anything at all, but he couldn't get anything out. He was scared.

"That's going to be a bit of a problem, Dream." came the voice of Techno, who stepped in front of him, pushing the smaller boy behind him, blocking Tommy from Dream's view. Tommy looked up at the Piglin in surprise. Techno stood up for him! Outside he remained composed, but inside he was absolutely POGGING.

"Hmm. Are you sure?" Dream questioned threateningly. 

"Yes. This is a business partner, and we're working for our own mutual benefit right now. So I can't really have you taking him away before I complete my objectives." Techno explained, voice lowering. "Before I get my revenge."

Tommy breathed a sigh of relief, clinging to the male's back. His hands trembled and he squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to look at Dream. He felt completely sick to his stomach, but the words Techno spoke next only made him feel even sicker.

_"Unless, of course, you want to call in that favour?"_

Tommy's eyes snapped open in shock, letting go of Techno. "Wait, what favour? W-What?" he questioned, eyes widening slightly as he backed away from the male, holding his arms close to his chest anxiously. It worried him even more when Dream let out a hum, glancing over at Tommy as he considered it, looking back at Techno eventually. Techno refused to look at him.

"What favour, Techno?" he asked again, pressing harder. Techno glanced at him, their eyes meeting momentarily. The Piglin displayed no sign of any emotions. 

"I think I will, actually." Dream spoke, his mouth curling into a grin. Tommy swear he felt like dying on the spot. What- should he run? Was he in danger?

Time seemed to slow down. "Techno, I want you to hand Tommy over." Dream hummed happily.

Tommy backed away from Techno, who turned to face him. "N-No, Techie, please don't do this." he begged, eyes pleading as the Piglin calmly approached him. Tommy backed up more as Techno advanced. 

"I'm sorry, Tommy. I told you. I only do things for my own benefit." he explained coldly, though Tommy could see the slightest hint of hesitance in the Piglin's actions. Tommy tried to turn and run, but was stopped when a hand shot out, grabbing his wrist, squeezing so hard it hurt the teen's thin arms. "Techno, please!" Tommy begged, tears welling up in his eyes as he was tugged towards the male. He was scared for his life. "He- He's going to kill me! Please, I don't want to go back with him. He scares me!" he sobbed. 

"I'm not going to kill you. I actually have a plan for you that's probably worst than death." Dream chuckled darkly, and in that moment Tommy felt Techno's grip on his wrist falter slightly. Tommy took that as an opportunity, wrenching his arm free. Before the other two could grab him, he darted down the steps, fleeing back towards L'Manburg. He would have ran through the portal, but they would have caught up to him by the time he teleported. At least in L'Manburg, he had places he could hide.

"Get him, Techno!" the hooded man ordered, and Tommy didn't have to look back to know that the Piglin was chasing him.

Tears streamed down his cheeks as he ran, throwing a glance over his shoulder. He saw Techno not too far behind him, and Dream standing ominously at the top of the steps, likely guarding the portal so he can't escape that way. Fuck.

Thankfully, living with Techno for a little while helped show him a few of the male's weaknesses. For example, Tommy was a lot better at parkour than Techno was. 

He took a swift turn to the right, running down an alleyway before jumping up a ladder. He climbed up the ladder onto the roof of the house, and took off running again. This put a bit of distance between him and Techno as he was able to swiftly leap from rooftop to rooftop. 

"Just give up Tommy, I'm going to catch you eventually. Make this easy for me and come willingly." Techno grunted, and Tommy shook his head, sniffling. "Techie y-you know what he did to me! He abused me! Are you really going to send me right back to him? You saw the state I was in when you found me!" 

Techno was quiet, and didn't reply. Tommy merely kept going, eventually dropping down to the ground once enough distance had been created. He ran loops around the same area, leading Techno on a wild goose chase. Soon, he slumped against the alleyway wall, breathing heavily from how tired he was. He thinks he lost him.

Suddenly the door beside him opened, and a hand grabbed him, pulling him inside, the door swinging shut. Tommy went to scream in fear, but a hand clamped itself over his mouth quickly. "Stay quiet," commanded the voice. Tommy recognized it as Tubbo's voice. He immediately relaxed in the other teen's grip, but Tubbo still kept his hand over his mouth as they heard footsteps pacing across the roof. Tommy squeezed his eyes shut, tears leaking down his cheeks, and continued to tremble even after the footsteps were gone. 

"Tommy..." Tubbo murmured, turning Tommy around and pulling him into a tight hug. He buried his face into the taller boy's neck, beginning to sob. Soon, they were crying together. 

"I thought you were dead, big man." Tubbo whispered, the two sinking to the ground. They took cover behind the counter so they weren't able to be seen from the windows. 

"B-Bitch, it takes more than some fuckin' Dream guy being an ass to get rid of me." he snapped jokingly, blinking away his tears.

"Why is Techno after you? I thought he was like, your friend 5 minutes ago." Tubbo asked curiously. 

Tommy cringed. "He betrayed me. I thought he was going to defend me against Dream, but the second Dream told him to hand me over, he was willing to. I should have seen it coming... He's not loyal to anyone but himself." he grumbled, though soon he was crying again. 

"Tubbo, he's going to find me and take me back to Dream... I don't want to go back to him. He hurt me." Tommy sniffled, curling in on himself. He trembled as images of Dream looming over him filled his head. 

_"Why don't you get in the hole, Tommy?"_

_"Give me all your things."_

_"I'll kill you."_

Explosions rang in his ears. He still couldn't look at TNT the same. He still had so many bad habits from the way Dream treated him. Like how he was aggressive with his things. He ate every last bit of food even when he was full - afraid he wouldn't know when his next meal would be. Phil had tried to break him out of this habit, but it unfortunately didn't work. He also didn't particularly like when someone takes something away from him without warning - he once bit Techno's hand when the man tried to take a golden apple away from him.

"Tommy, shhh, you're safe now. I'm not going to let him give you to Dream, okay?" Tubbo told him, holding his hands and giving them a gentle squeeze. Tommy nodded, sniffling and wiping his tears away.

"First, let's get you out of L'Manburg. Then we decide where to go from there."

"We?" Tommy echoed, looking up at Tubbo through his tears.

"Yes, we. I'm not leaving you again Tommy. I made mistakes in the past. I shouldn't have exiled you. I should have visited. But I didn't." Tubbo spoke sadly, regret in his eyes. "I'm going to make things right now. We'll run away. It will be you and me against the world, Big Man." 

Tommy laughed, lunging in for another hug that sent both of them to the floor. They laid on the floor, clinging to each other and crying. The two friends were back together again at last, a long adventure ahead of them. 


End file.
